2600 E.T.
Entrance flies in on spaceship which drops him off and then leaves Special Attacks Neutral B - Levitate ET levitates to the top of the stage Side B - Reese's pieces Throws reeses at opponents; limited damage, no cooldown Up B - Government Spawns government soldier who runs after players and takes the items they're currently holding(including smash balls) ans doing mimimal damage Down B - Elliot Summons elliot, who will ride him away from the stage and to the top. Final Smash - Spaceship summons his spaceship, which will fly around the stage shooting lasers for 20 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1:eeeee KOSFX2:beep Star KOSFX:boop Screen KOSFX:eeA Taunts Up: raises his head and 'screams' Sd: a phone part spawns, which he picks up. Dn: a hole spawns, which he falls into and then levitates out of, before falling in again. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Leaves the Victory stage on the Ship Victory 2: walks off screen Victory 3: flies away on bike over moon Lose/Clap: Lays on the ground died with 2600 Elliott walking around on 2600 E.T. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description 2600 E.T. is a main character from the Atari 2600 video game of the same name: E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial in 1982 which it was been based on the best film ever made of the same name. When the company named Atari that were hired of an game designer Howard Scott Warshaw which Atari gave him about in only five and a half weeks to finish in Christmas when the video game was released the critics, reviewers and the fans from the movie gave an highly negative reviews due to the glitches, plot, gameplay, and visuals. In 1983 all Atari's games were been crashed in North American that Atari loss about 2.5 million dollars which it burial in New Mexico landfill and the E.T. games were become as one of the worst ever made in history and the cult following from few years. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- raises his arms as if punching *Dash Attack- 'screams' Tilt Attacks *Side- jumps and bounces off opponent *Up- jumps while looking up *Down- looks down and screams Smashes *Side- topples lver *Up- jumps while screaming upward *Down- stomps Aerials *N-Air - scream jumps *F-Air - levitates while screaming upward *B-Air - levitates whi screaming forward *U-Air - spins *D-Air - twirls while screaming Grabs, Throws *Grab- screams, making enemy petrified *Pummel- screams multiple times *Forward- kick *Back- kick *Up- punch *Down- scream Others *Ledge attack: levitates while screaming *100% ledge attack: levitates whil spinning and screaming *Front attack: lunges while screaming *Back attack: falls backward *Trip attack: falls on face and spins under feet Pros & Cons Pros * Cons *Hard to control *mostly defensive Icon Atari logo Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat kirby appears green and 8bit with holes for eyes Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Green *Red *Blue *Yellow *Brown (look alike an movie version) *White Trivia *2600 E.T. is the first starter playable character in the CD7. Lawl **2600 E.T. is one of the first worst video game character ever made the second character is Sonic 06 Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Playable Characters Category:Alien Category:Green Category:Heros Category:AVGN Reviewed Category:Video Game Characters Category:Irate Gamer Played Category:Male Category:Atari 2600 Category:Unhuman Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:Team United